


Hunters, Gatherers, and Everything In Between

by Zerrat



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Community: ff_land, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidus is definitely no hunter, Kimarhi thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters, Gatherers, and Everything In Between

Kimahri is graceful in the snow. He has grown up here. Mt. Gagazet is home.

Not so, for the human blundering along behind him. He frightens their prey with his loud footsteps and louder mouth. He is naught but a burden. It is mere luck that the boy catches an ice rabbit. Mere luck that they will not go hungry this night.

Kimahri worries.

They arrive at camp, and when Yuna sees the boy, her face lights up. Her burden briefly lessens. Silent, Kimahri watches them talk.

No. Tidus is not a hunter. That is not his role to play.


End file.
